Rekindled Hearts
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Sophia & Adam were the best of friends through school. When graduation happened, they lost touch. Now she is in Miami & so is he. Will their encounter on her birthday mean a second chance at love?


The sun rose as I tried to cover my eyes so I could go back to sleep. I finally got up and got ready to head over to the new dance studio I had been hired to work at. Carefully; I showered and cleaned up before drying off and dressing in my tights and leotard I was just about ready for the first day but I was also sad. Today was my 21st birthday and for the first time; I would be celebrating all alone. '_Some way to spend your special birthday Sophia'_ I thought to myself as I pulled my hair into a neat ponytail.

When I was dressed and had my shoes and stuff packed, my cover clothes on, and had my regular shoes; I grabbed my keys, locked my condo, and got in my jeep. As I drove; I thought back to all I had back in Tampa before I had gone to New York. I did a two year study at a top conservatory before I had been forced to return home because my parents had been murdered and I had close out so many affairs that I couldn't stay in New York. Now I was in Miami and I hoped it would be my new start. I had no idea that a light was somehow about to shine on my lonely day.

Adam's P.O.V

I was out in front of the new Club with my fellow strippers and our boss, Dallas. I had finally become the headliner after my mentor, Mike Lane or as he used to be called, Magic Mike, had walked out during the final show in Tampa at Xquiste and instead, fell in love with my sister, Brooke. He had gotten his furniture business, married my sister, and they were now expecting a baby. I was happy for them and it made me realize that all I truly wanted was to have what they have and that would be to make a normal living and have a beautiful wife that I would love forever.

I shook all thoughts out of my head as I walked into the club and started moving our boxes of costumes, props, and set pieces. This backstage area was big enough that not only did we have excellent storage space but each of us could finally have our dressing room with a bathroom. After awhile; I got all my costume and prop pieces and moved them plus my personal effects into my dressing room. I looked at the blank corkboard and whiteboard. On the whiteboard; I'd be able to note which routines I'd need to be ready for and in what order and the corkboard would be for pictures. I found the small shoebox and pulled it out of my stuff. Inside were pictures from the best days. I put up some from the wedding that I had taken with Brooke before I gave her away and some from the reception. I finally came across some from high school.

The first picture was my junior year homecoming and I was in my football uniform with the dance team captain when we were junior class representatives. That girl was my best friend, Sophia Martinez. Sophia and I always went to the dances together but just as friends. There were so many times I wanted to say something to her but I was worried about ruining our friendship. She and I had a lot of pictures together and laid them out on my dressing table so that I could put them on the corkboard when a knock came at my door.

"Come in" I called. The door opened and I looked into the mirror and saw Tito. "Yo Kid; what's eating you" Tito asked. "Just memories" I replied as Tito walked over and saw the pictures. "Man; this girl is a total babe. What happened" he asked. "Graduation" I replied. "I bet you want to see her again" Tito commented."I'd love to see her again but she headed to New York to study dance" I replied.

"Did you ever tell her that you like her" Tito asked. "I should have but I didn't want to ruin the friendship she and I had" I replied. "Would you tell her if you saw her again" he asked. "Yeah; I'd tell her but I know she'd probably hate me" I answered. "If she is still your friend, she won't hate you for telling her the truth. Would it at least make you feel better if you did tell her" he asked. "Yes" I answered. "Then we'll find her if she has returned to Florida. She can't stay in New York forever" he told me as we prepared to hit the streets and spread the word about the club. I had no idea that all my wishes to see Sophia again would all be coming true tonight and I would have the boss to thank for that.


End file.
